Presto's Grove
NOTE: Presto's Grove changed substantially on September 26, 2008. The following text refers to the original Presto's Grove. Presto's Grove is the starting point for all players on Dizzywood. It is named after Presto the Raccoon, the raccoon who greets you upon your arrival. It is a woodsy area and contains many activities to see and do. Presto's Wagon A player may start anywhere in Presto's Grove but Presto's Wagon is usually your first destination spot. Presto's Wagon is a magic wagon that allows you to customize your character's appearance. Next to that is the Clothing Shack. It is a wagon that allows you to win clothing items by playing the Clothing Game. As a new player, you are able to obtain free clothing items by stepping on the "X" in front of the Clothing Shack. However, you are only allowed a limited amount of clothing. Afterwards, you simply earn coins. Giant Cannon Main article: giant cannon The giant cannon is a cannon that allows a player to fly up into the air. If the cannon is not charged, you will simply be launched up into the air and land in random locations. If the cannon is charged using the Zap power, you will be launched higher up to an area called Skytown Skate Park. Skytown Skate Park is a secret spot where you can perform skateboard tricks. Here, you may also collect (10) powerups to perform your "drop a skateboard trick" anywhere in Dizzywood. This is also where you will find Olivia Kickflip, her skateboard machine and Amelia Vermillion. Note: The cannon has move to Presto's Edge Chanjo Main article: Chanjo the Chameleon There is also a lizard character here called Chanjo the Chameleon. Chanjo works for Presto and is a pro on gadgets and fixing machines. If you click on him, he will ask for your help and will send you on a few short missions to find some of his tools and gear parts. For completing his tasks, you will be rewarded with special emotes for each of the items you find. The items to search for are: The toolbox, the wrench, the oil can, and a pile of nuts and bolts. Magic Mystery Wagon Main article: Magic Mystery Wagon There is a big wagon in the middle of Presto's Grove called the Magic Mystery Wagon that allows a player to win various items. A player is only allowed one spin per day. Some items received are good and some are not. The bad items you can change with Quill the Junk Vendor in Farthing's Meadow. You can also win coins. the Magic Mystery Wagon has moved to a spin wheel in Presto's Edge Leads To At the Eastern edge of Presto's Grove you will find signs and paths. The signs listed are: Presto's Edge, Tanglevine Jungle and the The Explorer's Camp. At the southern edge, beneath the Magic Mystery Wagon, there is a sign to Wildwood Glen. By clicking on these signs, you can teleport to various locations in Dizzywood. Things to Do in Presto's Grove Here are some things you can do in Presto's Grove: * Play games at the Game Wagon. * Buy clothes at the Clothing Shack. * Collect the first two parts of your skateboard. * Help Chanjo find all of his lost tools. * Collect Stars lying on the ground for coins. Category:Places